Mobile Suit GUNDAM Seed Destiny Sky Noiru
by Gunpla
Summary: The new chara from me in Gundam Seed  Destiny .  Zora kurosaki gadis berusia 13 tahun yang ingin menjadi pilot MS


Mobile Suit GUNDAM Seed Destiny "Sky Noiru"

PHASE 01 : 3 Soldier Girls

[Z.A.F.T. Military]

"Drap drap drap," suara sebagian pasukan ZAFT menuju sebuah tempat penyimpanan MS yang masih dibuat hendak berjaga di tempat itu.  
Tampak dari sekelompok pasukan yang hendak berjaga tersebut ada seorang gadis yang berusia belasan tahun yang ikut memegang senjata menyamai dengan pasukan tersebut. Dengan sigap ia ikut berbaris dengan mereka.

***  
Dari salah satu ruangan terdengar alunan piano yang begitu lembut mengikuti aliran lembut angin yang berhembus tenang,  
anak laki-laki tersebut dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya juga tampak mengikuti suara piano yang dimainkannya.  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Brak! "Nicol! Bisa ikut aku sebentar!" Dearka tiba-tiba membuka pintu. "Oh, maaf, aku tak tahu bahwa kamu sedang serius bermain piano.." Dearka melanjutkan. "Tak apa... Nanti bisa kulanjutkan, memangnya ada apa?" Anak itu dengan senyum khasnya menghentikan permainan pianonya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Dearka yang tampak ngos-ngosan. "Athrun memanggil kita ke tempat penyimpanan MS sekarang, ayo Nicol!" Dearka dan Nicol pun bergegas ke sana "Lari lagi deh.. " Dearka sedikit bergumam, Nicol yang tak sengaja mendengar hanya tersenyum kecil.

[Tempat Penyimpanan Mobile Suit]  
"Athrun! Yzak!" Seru Dearka ketika melihat kedua orang temannya itu. "Kalian lama sekali!" Ucap Yzak yang sepertinya sudah jenuh menunggu.  
"Maaf deh maaf, jangan manyun gitu dong~" Goda Dearka pada Yzak yang tampak cemberut. "Cih! Siapa yang manyun!" "Heh, siapa? ya kamu lah ntuh bibirmu maju 5 senti~" Goda Dearka lagi. "Appuua!" Yzak esmosis eh emosi. "Sudah sudah, Yzak bersabarlah sedikit, Dearka, sudah, jangan ngerjain Yzak lagi" Nicol berusaha melerai. "Kalian seperti anak-anak saja," ucap Athrun.  
"SATU DUA HIAA! SATU DUA HIIA!" Terdengar suara yell yell pasukan penjaga di depan pintu penyimpanan MS. "Wah, mereka sepertinya semangat amat tuh.." Kata Dearka. "Tapi... kenapa ada anak perempuan di situ?" Tunjuk Athrun kepada barisan pasukan penjaga yang masih beryell yell.  
"Entah, aku tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, kalian kenal?" Tanya Yzak. Atgrun, Dearka dan Nicol mengangkat bahu berbarengan, sebagai tanda bahwa mereka tak kenal dengan anak misterius tersebut.

"Drap drap drap..." Anak perempuan tersebut tampak terburu-buru, dia berlari di koridor tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya. Tampak terdengar juga suara desahan dari anak itu. "BRUK!" "Uwaaa!" Anak itu menabrak seseorang yang tampak sedang membawa buku buku musik. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya Nicol, orang yang ditabrak anak perempuan itu, sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak itu "Tak apa, maaf, aku tak melihatmu."  
"Kau anak perempuan yang ikut di barisan penjaga tadi pagi ya?" Tanya Nicol sambil memunguti buku-bukunya. "iya, oh ya salam kenal namaku Zora Kurosaki. Saya saat ini lagi ditugaskan di bagian pasukan penjaga MS." Kata Zora. "Oh, nama saya Nicol Amarfi. Pilot Gundam." Kata Nicol ikut memperkenalkan dirinya. "Pilot Gundam ya.. Aku saat ini juga lagi ikut tes mengemudikan Mobile Suit..." Ujar Zora sambil tersenyum.

Mobile Suit? Kamu ingin menjadi pilot? Tanya Nicol. Iya, memang kenapa? Tanya Zora dengan tampang lugunya.  
Aha.. tidak apa-apa, cuman jarang-jarang aja saya melihat perempuan mau menjadi seorang pilot Mobile Suit. Oh.. begitu, saya ingin menjadi seorang pilot karena di jaman perang seperti ini lebih baik ikut turun ke lapangan perang Kata Zora kembali, dia tampak membayangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya nampak meringis.  
Kenapa kau nampak meringis? Tanya Nicol, Ah! Tidak Tidak apa apa, oh ya, aku harus buru-buru.. Sampai jumpa! Zora segera melanjutkan larinya tanpa memperdulikan Nicol yang nampak memanggilnya "ahhh... padahal aku belum tanya dia umur berapa.. kok dia sepertinya seumuran denganku, entahlah..."

***  
[ZAFT GARDEN]  
"ZORA-CHAN! Huwaaaaa!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang tiba-tiba memeluk Zora dari belakang. "Ada apa lagi nazuna...?" Tanya Zora yang hampir melempar makanannya karena kaget.  
"Hime-san jahat, dia bilang aku kalau aku sekarang agak gemuk!" Lanjut gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Nazuna, dia menangis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anak perempuan berambut coklat yang di sampingnya.  
"Halah... Sampai segitunya gara-gara dikatain gemuk..." Ujar Zora sambil melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda 10 detik. "Benar, lagi pula aku bilangnya 'agak' kok!" Sambung Hime sambil melipat tangannya.  
"Tapi tetap saja itu melukai perasaan wanita!" Seru Nazuna masih termehek-mehek.  
"Wanita? Perasaan kamu masih bocah~" goda Hime, sontak nazuna tambah menjerit.  
"Sudah.. cep cep.. anak manis~" Zora membelai-belai rambut Nazuna."Jiah, bikin malu saja kau nazuna, padahal kamu kan lebih tua dua tahun dari pada Zora..." Ujar Hime nyindir.  
"Huh, masih saja nyindir! Biarin, daripada Hime sudah 17 tahun beda 2 tahun dari ku tapi tinggkahnya juga ga dewasa, masih menjahili aku! Weeekk!" Balas Nazuna sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Zora hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya tersebut.  
"Ngomong-ngomong 2 hari lagi kita ikut test Mengendalikan MS ya..." Kata Zora.  
"Iya! Aku sudah ga sabar ingin jadi pilot! Dan menjadi prajurit di ZAFT ini!" Seru Nazuna bersemangat.  
"Memangnya ada apa Zora, kamu grogi ya?" Tanya Hime, Zora sontak kaget, tampaknya tebakan Hime betul.  
"ahaha... Yang penting kita berjuang bersama, lagi pula kalau di antara kita ada yang tidak lulus test, kita tetap menyemangati kok!" Seru Hime...  
Zora tersenyum, rasa grogi di hatinya mulai hilang...

~To be continued to phase 2~


End file.
